


Liberation

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: Assassin's Creed, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BAMF Aveline, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Len is blown to pieces across the time stream. Aveline de Grandpré is a little confused.(AU where Leonard Snart is a descendant of the Assassin, Aveline de Grandpré of the New Orleans Brotherhood.)





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> My fan face casts:  
> Aveline ― Zoe Saldana  
> Gérald ― Olivier Lamarche  
> Connor/Ratonhnhaké:ton ― Eddie Spears
> 
> Assassin's Creed Liberation takes place towards the end of the French and Indian War, but this will be after the game. During, she's around her late teens, but here she'll be in her late 30s. Still, I suggest you at least look up a cutscene compilation of the game, as well as Assassin's Creed 3! It'll be pretty long, but it's. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is still bitter about the writing of Desmond Miles' story?
> 
> M e

When Len's blown to smithereens, Death says, "Oh  _hell_ no."

Takes a second to realize that might not be Death, but Len's kinda scattered to bits. He's almost positive the  _real_ Death is the calm and kindly feminine voice that murmurs, "Thank you, Leonard Snart."

"No," says the first voice, "Absolutely fucking  _not_."

Everything's in flux. Some parts of Len are burning from blinding light, others groping through gaping darkness. He's aware of everything and nothing around him. He'd get a headache but he probably doesn't have a head.

The voice is still ranting.

"I'm sick of this martyr bullshit. Nobody else should've had to die for them! We shouldn't've had to solve  _their_ problems! Juno, Minerva, it doesn't matter. No way."

Something grabs the epicenter of what's left of Leonard Snart with desperate hands. Sonuvabitch is nice and whole.

"I don't have a lotta power," they're saying, "I don't even officially exist anymore. But I can do what a friend once did for me." They huff. "More or less."

Len doesn't like the sound of that, but he can't speak without a mouth.

"Listen. I don't know who you are. Don't know if  _you_ even know who you are. But you're unstable. I can't tell  _when_ to send you, so I have to rely on the bare bones of your genes. Which, speaking from experience, kinda sucks. But if I hurl  _this_ part of you to a strong strand, the rest of you should follow. And..." they groan. "And that makes no fucking sense."

Again, Len would comment, but.

Witty remarks shatter into screaming pain. For one agonizing second, every bit of Len is rolling in a pit of thorns.

"Shit! We're running out of time! Just. Brace yourself, I've found an anchor for you!"

Vaguely, Len hears his little sister's laughter as ten-year-old him swings her into an absent neighbor's pool.  _One...two...three_ _!_

The expanse scorches to nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's appearance is purely self-indulgent, but I hope it doesn't come across like that. But hey, if you think about it, this whole thing is self-indulgent.


End file.
